1. Field
The disclosure relates in general to games, and more particularly to a three dimensional (“3D”) game device for playing tic-tac-toe, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
3D games are known in this art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,452 discloses a tic-tac-toe game including a cubic game body with multiple anchorage points to receive loose game pieces. The anchorage points are accessible from a plurality of the game body sides enabling play on multiple sides simultaneously. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,448 discloses a 3D tic-tac-toe game in the form of a lattice-like cubicle structure with a plurality of mating cube pieces that insert by attachment means into the lattice structure.
Although conventional games are generally thought to be acceptable (e.g., by adding to the excitement of playing tic-tac-toe on a 3D multi-surface device), they are not without shortcomings. For example, according to convention, the games are equipped with numerous detached game pieces which are placed on the game body during play. Utilizing such devices typically requires organized means or surroundings to manage the cumbersome task of handling multiple attachment pieces during game set-up, play and storage. These difficulties are multiplied for players in mobile settings, especially those players of limited fine motor skills (e.g., young, old, blind, etc.). Further, it is not uncommon to misplace or lose detached game pieces, rendering the game unplayable until replacement parts are procured.